


Pinocchio

by LunariaBites



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Nazuna commits die, mega angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaBites/pseuds/LunariaBites
Summary: What if Nazuna couldn't handle the pressure in Valkyrie?





	Pinocchio

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa! It's my first time using this thingy to write! It might be a bit bad, and cringy, but I hope yall don't mind,,

It was another day of practice for Vaikyre. The strict leader, Shu Itsuki telling the two members, or rather "puppets" what to do. He was especially strict, to the marionette that he cherished. "You're doing this wrong! Stop. Being. A. Damn. Burden!" he yelled at him, while the shorter boy was already on the ground, exhausted from all the dance practice the leader forced him to do. 

"... I... I..." He started, trying to get up. But Shu stopped him from talking, smacking him across the face. "Get your disgusting voice away from me, don't ruin the elegance of Vaikyre!" The short boy didn't say anything, but just ran out the room, pushing Shu out of the way. "Hey! Come back here! Your session isn't done yet! Ugh! You, failure! go chase him!" 

"Okay~ Oshi~San!" the 2nd year started to chase the boy. When Nazuna got to the rooftop, there was no sign of Mika. "...." he stared blankly at the floor, and started to take off his shoes. Afterwards, he climbed through the fence, and looked down, tears streaming from his eyes. It was at this time, Mika arrived. 

"NAZUNA-NII! WHAT ARE'YA DOING?!" he yelled. But all he got was a smile, and a "It's what I deserve." from the other person, who proceeded to let go of the fence, and jumped off the top of the building. Mika just saw someone commit suicide, in front of him. He hesitated to call the police, and started to walk back to Shu, who was getting impatient. "So you finally want to come back?" he narrowed his eyes at Mika, who was crying. 

"Nazuna-nii.. Nazuna-nii.. He- he..." he looked down, not able to look Shu directly in the eye. "He.. He.." Mika continued, not being able to spit out the truth. But he didn't need to. Since his voice was covered by ambulance sirens, which has come to pick Nazuna away from the scene. "He dare leave practice early... What is his problem." Shu rolled his eyes. "Let's go, I've had enough of this." 

TRANSITION TO SHU'S HOME 

He was preparing to go to bed, but at this time, he got a phone call from the school. "Hello? Is this Shu Itsuki?" a male voice answered on the phone. "Yes, I am." he answered, brushing Madamoiselle's hair. "Well, a person from your unit has been sent to the emergency ward for injuries.. We called to notice you, and go visit him if you can." the man on the phone replied. "I understand." he answered, hanging up the phone. Not long after the phone call was ended, he got another call, one from Mika. He reluctantly answered, to a Mika, who was bawling. "Oshi.. San.. This is terrible.. Go visit Nazuna-nii now.." is what Shu pieced out, from the barely decipherable voice. 

"I'll.. Go there. Wait for me, I guess." he hung up the phone again, and hailed a taxi to take him to the hospital. 

Shu couldn't believe what he saw. The small boy was wrapped up in bandages, a thing securing his head from his neck, which was snapped from the impact of the fall. iv tubes, and a blood bag's tube were stobbed into the veins on his arm and breathing from an oxygen mask. The sight was truly, horrifying. "Oh.. God.." Shu stared, trying not to look at the peaceful expression on his face, he looked like he had accepted death, and is okay if he doesn't make it. He got out of the room after a small bit, mostly calming down Mika. 

After saying goodbye to the boy, he returned home. As he got onto his bed, he looked at the very end of the bed. There stood 'Nazuna', who's legs were almost snapped, and arms barely attached to his torso, his head was bleeding, and his pained, pink eyes stared dully at him. "Shu Itsuki.. How could you.. You didn't know it was your fault..?" He started, eyes still staring at him, blood still oozing out of his head. "IT ISN'T!!!" Shu yelled, and jumped up from his bed. It was then he realized, it was a dream. He took a moment to catch his breath, and to check if that 'Nazuna' is still there. It wasn't. 

He sighed, and prepared to go to school. When he arrived, he saw that all the other 3rd years have already arrived, which is pretty rare, since it was still pretty early. "What happened...?" he looked at Kuro. He just sighed. "Didn't you hear..? Our classmate died last night." He pointed at Nazuna's desk, which was already stuffed with flowers, and things that he liked when he was alive. Shu's heart sank, realizing that the person, who was still clinging on a small fragment of life, had died in the night, when no one was watching. The day went by, him not being able to focus on classes. When it was after school hours, he walked to the Vaikyre practice room, where Mika was, his dull face lit up as Shu entered. 

"Oshii~San!" he smiled at him. "Ow! Ugh! Don't hug me you failiure-" he has the feeling, that something, or someone was watching him, but when he turned around, there was nobody, just thin air. "... Let's get on with practice... We'll have to change a bit of dances.. Because my sweet Pinocchio isn't here anymore." he sighed, and started to change the dances with Mika. As the day went on, he watched Mika scramble to try and keep up. "That's not it, you dope!" he put up his hand to smack Mika, but he saw something stop his hand. It was Nazuna. But this time, it's different. He wasnt covered in blood anymore, instead, he looked very alive, wearing the school's PE uniform. 

"Y-you're alive..?" Shu's eyes widened, staring at the figure, which disappeared as he put down his hand. "Oh.." he looked down. "Well.. Practice is over for now." he sighed, as he walked away from the room. His dream that night was even more strange. He saw himself in his dream, being smacked across the face by himself, and him running to the rooftop. He was reliving Nazuna's final memories. 

When he woke up, he realized that it was still very early, so he went back to sleep. This time, 'Nazuna' was sitting beside him. "Do you realize what had killed me?" he smiled. "Check my shoe locker in school. You'll find out." was the final word the figure said, before disappearing, and waking him up. 

As he went to the school's shoe lockers, he found a crumpled up note, which he unfolded, and found out that it was a diagnosis paper, for anxiety and depression. Putting the note back into Nazuna's locker, he walked home. Still not accepting the fact, that he had passively murdered Nazuna. 

and so, day after day passed, Nazuna kept appearing in his dreams, either it's him reliving his memories, the ones that are directed to what his end was, cutting from his arm, or even ones like himself yelling at him, or it's him 'talking' to him. It was enough. 

He went to sleep that night, and Nazuna appeared again. "Do you accept the fact.. That you killed me..?" it asked. "...Yes." he answered. "... Thank.. You.." He said, smiling at the leader. As he went to hug him, before fading away.


End file.
